The present invention relates to a field emission display (hereinafter referred to as an FED) and other matrix display units in which pixels are arranged in a matrix format.
The structure of the FED is illustrated in FIG. 1 and paragraphs No. 0071 to 0079 of JP-A No. 248921/1996. More specifically, a plurality of electron emission devices are arranged in a matrix format at the intersection of a plurality of line electrodes (scan lines) extending in the row direction (in the horizontal direction of the display screen) and a plurality of column electrodes (data lines) extending in the column direction (in the vertical direction of the display screen), and a scan signal is applied to the above scan lines to select a line of electron emission devices. A drive signal based on a video signal is then supplied to the selected line of electron emission devices to emit electrons. The emitted electrons then collide with phosphors, which are positioned opposite the electron emission devices to emit light and form an image. When the employed FED is structured as described above, the voltage decreases or increases to incur brightness irregularities due to scan line or data line wiring resistance. This problem is disclosed, for instance, in JP-A No. 248921/1996, JP-A No. 149273/1999, and JP-A No. 22044/2003.